tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Over the Hedge (TV Series)
Over the Hedge 'is a 2019 tv series based off of the 1995 comic strip and 2006 Dreamworks animated film of the same name. Characters * '''RJ '(voiced by Bruce Willis) - He is the ring-leader ring-tailed raccoon of the Hedgies in the forest. * 'Verne '(voiced by Drew Massey) - He is a naturally cynical ornate box turtle, the leader of the foragers. He is the best friend of RJ the raccoon. His shell falls off regularly. * 'Hammy '(voiced by Steve Carrell) - He is a hyperactive American red squirrel, whose mouth moves as fast as his feet and loves cookies. He is naïve and childish in nature, with an extremely short attention span. * 'Stella '(voiced by Wanda Sykes) - She is a sassy striped skunk who is mates with Tiger the Persian cat. * 'Lou '(voiced by Eugene Levy) - He is a North American porcupine father, Penny's husband, and family patriarch with an overly friendly and optimistic attitude. * 'Penny '(voiced by Catherine O'Hara) - She is the porcupine family mother, Lou's wife, and matriarch; she serves as a ground between their family and the other animals. * 'Bucky, Spike, and Quillo '(voiced by Tara Strong, Tabithia St. Germain, and Madison Davenprt respectively) '- They are Lou and Penny's porcupine triplets. They're big on video games and are the most enthusiastic about exploring the world beyond the hedge. * '''Ozzie '(voiced by William Shatner) - He is a Virginian opossum who is Heather's father. Whenever he feels serious danger, he plays dead. * Heather (voiced by Avril Lavigne) - She is a Virginian opossum who is Ozzie's daughter. She was embarrassed of Ozzie's survival technique at first, until she got the hang of it. * Tiger '(voiced by Omid Djalili) - He is a Persian cat. He was formerly Gladys Sharp's pet in the suburbs, and now lives in the forest. He is Stella's boyfriend. * '''Vincent '(voiced by Nick Nolte) - He is a villainous American black bear. Formerly RJ's friend, he swears revenge on RJ. * 'Gladys Sharp '(voiced by Allison Janney) - She is president of the Camelot Estates Home Owners Association. She is disgusted by animals and is strict on H.O.A. rules. * 'Dwayne LaFontant '(voiced by Thomas Haden Church) - An over zealous human pest exterminator hired by Gladys. He can detect the species of any animal that has recently been in the area by smell. * '''Nugent (voiced by Brian Stepanek) - He is a playful Rottweiler whose only intelligible word is "Play!", other than barking. * Mackenzie and Shelby '(voiced by Zoe Randol and Jessica DiCiccio) - They are two girl scouts who sell cookies. * '''Janis ' * '''Debbie (voiced by Debra Wilson) - She is a black lady who is the mother of Timmy. * Timmy '''(voiced by * '''Skeeter * Police Officer * BBQ Barry Episodes Season 1 # Save the Forest!/Elephant in the Room- Gladys Sharp sends workers to deforest the Hedgies' forest to make more suburbian land. It's up to the activists to save the day./While out on a heist, RJ runs into a magician's rabbit and gets into a fight with him which results in the magician grabbing him instead of his rabbit, and turning him into an elephant. # Farm Hands/